Sakura Can Do It!
by aquaphir
Summary: After Madara destroys Konoha, Sakura gains the responsibility to fix things. She goes back into time and turns the Fire Country upside down while changing her image from a normal fangirl to a kickass STRONG kunoichi! She can do it cuz she's Sakura! [Maybe romance later]
1. Prologue

**Author:** aquaphir  
**Story:** Sakura Can Do It!  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto is Kishimoto's. I don't think he likes Sakura too much, so I'll take her!  
**Warning:** Nothing bad yet.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Sakura, you don't have to do this."

"No, Tsunade-sama, I am the only one that can do this."

"...Sakura, be safe."

* * *

The Fire Country was no more.

Madara released the Juubi, causing many deaths. It was all too sudden and unexpected that both shinobi and civilians died.

While the momentarily resurrected Hokages of Konoha trapped the Juubi, Madara fought Hashirama.

Kakashi fought Obito.

Team 7 fought the Juubi.

Sakura was overjoyed. Team 7 was finally united once again and they were all fighting side by side, or so she thought.

Naruto was about to deliver the last blow when that stupid and jealous Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way and prepared for his Kirin. What he didn't know was that he didn't have enough chakra. The Juubi and Madara realized that as well and attacked Sasuke, killing him and stealing his chakra.

Naruto snapped. The nine-tailed fox was released and it killed Naruto.

The nine-tailed fox defeated the Juubi, but it could not defeat Madara. Madara had finally defeated Hashirama, and quickly gained control of the nine-tailed fox.

Because Madara become more and more powerful, he bestowed some of it to Obito. This resulted it Obito killing Kakashi.

Tsunade was sent into a coma by Kabuto. The resurrected Hokages disappeared because Minato couldn't focus after seeing his son's death.

Konoha 11 were quickly defeated by the nine-tailed fox.

But that was not the end. Madara and the fox easily incapacitated the other hidden villages. First Suna, then the Mist, and so on.

* * *

Sakura and Tsunade became the sole survivors of Konoha.

Being the Hokage of what was Konoha, Tsunade broke down. When she finally had woken up, Tsunade became extremely guilty. What was she doing when her precious village was being destroyed?

Then Tsunade remembered the ancient scroll her grandfather had given her. The scroll had a jutsu for going into the past.

She must use this! But who would go into the past? She is the only one that can complete this jutsu, so she must remain in the present.

Tsunade looked to her right to see her beloved apprentice. Sakura had heavy dark circles and scars all over her pale arms.

_"Sakura must go. She is the only one that I can trust,"_ Tsunade thought.

* * *

I can go to the past? I can change everything? I can get back Sasuke-kun and Naruto and Kakashi and Sai and Yamato-taichou?

Yes, for the sake of my friends. For the sake of their happiness, I can do anything. I'll become powerful.

"Sakura, you don't have to do this."

"No, Tsunade-sama, I am the only one that can do this."

"...Sakura, be safe."

* * *

Tsunade gave Sakura Naruto's necklace that was once hers.

"This will keep you in touch with the present world, so that you will not have your memories erased. When we meet again as a new Hokage and 12 year old apprentice, I will know everything because of that necklace," Tsunade said.

Tsunade completed a set of complicated handsigns, and Sakura was sent to the past.

"Thank you and I'm sorry, Sakura."

* * *

**Um...Only the prologue is depressing...so...should I continue?**

**Hey so... reviews will be greatly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome ladies and gentlemen!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The light was too bright. It was probably lunch time, but she had spent hours and hours of healing. Therefore, she was NOT in the mood to wake up!

"Ugh, Naruto, close the curtains!"

_"Hey! What's wrong with my voice!? It's sounds so... young. When were the emergency hospital beds these soft?!"_

Sakura snapped open her eyes. Before her was a ceiling that she hadn't seen in years.

The green ceiling with sakura patterns were oddly familiar. Where had she seen it?

Suddenly tear drops fell as the memories flooded in.

_"Wait, then that means that my parents are alive!"_

The now twelve year old Sakura raced to her parent's bedroom. She opened the door not so gently and wedge herself between her parents. Hugging her mother tightly, Sakura let out the tears that she had to hold in for those weeping at the funerals.

"Sakura dear, what's wrong?"

"Did you have a nightmare, Blossom?"

There is was. Her father's nickname for her, Blossom.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare," Sakura whispered.

Her mother returned the hug, while her father petted her head lovingly.

_"Being in the past does feel like a dream, but it is reality. Everyone I love is alive! I'll protect them for sure. The nightmare that will happen years from now is not going to become true,"_ Sakura thought while cuddling closer to her parents.

* * *

_"Now, I don't normally cry like that. So! I'm guessing that I am physically and mentally younger. Great, I should just go and test my skills,__" _Sakura whined.

Sakura made her way to the training ground that wasn't used as often. There, she punched a tree with chakra. The trunk of the poor tree split, causing the tree to fall back.

"Hey! It usually shatters into dust! I hope my medical skills are still the same."

Sakura lifted the tree she just punched, placed it above the roots, and started healing it. The tree and the roots magically started to connect, and a while later, the tree didn't look like a pink-haired-girl-from-the-future destroyed it on the first place.

"Yay! My medical skills are the same!"

Suddenly, Sakura heard clapping behind her. Surprised, she twisted around quickly to see the familiar gray-haired jounin.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Oh? You know me? Anyway, you got some impressive skills out there," Kakashi said amused.

Kakashi was reading his most-favorite-perverted-book-out-of-the-whole-univ erse when a pink-haired girl suddenly appeared cautiously. He was about to tell the little girl that this place was dangerous, but when the girl punched no, shattered the tree, all he could do was drop his book.

No, she didn't look like she was going to break the tree. No, she did not do a cool ninja or karate punch. She just punched it like she was knocking on the door once.

Before Kakashi could collect himself, the girl picked up the tree with one hand. No seriously, one hand! I mean, she looks like one of those little girls on commercial that play with Barbie dolls.

The girl started to heal the tree, and Kakashi wasn't surprised anymore. Well, he was surprised, but he didn't know what kind of expression to make anymore.

He was totally gonna tell on this girl to Hokage-sama.

* * *

"Um, this is um...Oh! I was training,of course! Hahahahaha,"

"A genin alone in a training ground used for shinobi of ranks higher than jounin?"

"But shinobi rarely use this training ground!"

"Why would you use a training ground that people don't use, little girl?"

"I'm not a little girl! I'm Haruno Sakura and I was just training!"

"Okay, Sakura-chan, you were training on super strength and great medical skills that only the legendary sannin Tsunade-sama is known to have?"

"Uh, yeah! I'm her apprentice, duh!"

"I heard she only has one apprentice named...Shizuna? Shizuka?"

"Kakashi-sensei, it's Shizune! If you keep interrogating me, I'll burn all your Icha Icha series including the special editions you hid under your bed! I know how to dispel that illusion!"

"Oh right, it's Shizune. Wait WHAT? How do you kno-"

In the middle of the huge training ground, Kakashi was left gaping at the innocent tree and the empty spot that once had a pink-haired girl.

"Wait! She won't burn them, will she? How in the world those she know anyway?"

* * *

_"Oops, I think I told Kakashi-sensei too much. Hehehe,"_

Sakura was skipping down the streets when she suddenly realized the swishing movement of her hair.

"Gotta go cut it! Mrs. Yamazaka would cut it for free! Uh wait, am I on the point where I fought with Ino-pig over Sasuke-kun? We used to be such good friend until she..."

Sakura shook her head sadly.

_"No, I'm going to change that. Going back to the past means that the future hasn't happened yet. Breathe slowly, forget the gruesome parts, do not forget your mission," _Sakura calmed herself.

"Mrs. Yamazaka!"

"Oh, hello Sakura. You really should come visit more, sweetie,"

"I'm sorry. I was busy these buys. Oh right! Can you cut my hair for me?"

"Of course, but I thought you and Ino were growing it,"

"Nah, we're going to be ninjas now so long hair will only be a hassle"

"I see, now go to Ino while I set the things up!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Yamazaka!"

Sakura knocked on Ino's door.

"Who is it? Oh, Forehead-girl, why in the world are you in my bedroom? Go back, cuz no matter what you do, Sasuke-kun is mine-"

_"Right, she's angry...Gosh, okay, I admit that I liked him until I was 13! Although Sasuke-kun, err, Sasuke had a horrible past, he had a very one-tracked mind that will never attract girls if he was not gorgeous. It was his selfishness that made Naruto to lose control. If everything was not chaotic, I would have given him my famed punches that Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and even Sai would do anything to avoid. If I had not fangirled him for his gorgeousness, I could have been good friends with him. Maybe I'll try,"_

"-and everyone knows that he likes me, so-"

"Okay, you can keep him,"

"back off! Uh, what did you just say?"

"I don't like him anymore, so you can hog him all you want,"

"Uh, are you sick, Sakura?"

"Am I so out of character that Ino-pig actually called me Sakura? No, I'm not sick. I don't like him anymore, and we're going to be ninja,"

"Oh, okay then! Now I declare that you're officially my best friend again!"

_"So simple-minded,"_

"Sakura! Let's cut your hair now!"

"Okay, Mrs. Yamazaka! Going!"

"You're going to cut your hair, Sakura?"

"Uhu!"

* * *

After Sakura got her know look, she headed towards the Academy. As she got closer to the playground close to the Academy, Sakura heard whispers.

"Don't go near that kid! He's very evil!"

Then there, on the swing was Uzumaki Naruto, err, Namikaze Naruto.

Sakura was overwhelmed. Naruto was the only person that could make her smile when reality was just so bad. But right now, he was hurting, so now it is her turn to help him.

"Hey, Naruto! What's up?"

It was delightful to see Naruto's face lighting up just because Sakura called him.

"Hi Sakura-chan! You're really beautiful today!"

_"Uh, right. He liked me,"_

"Classes are going to start, so let's go in together!"

"To-together?! Sure, let's go!"

Sakura watched Naruto's smiling face for awhile. It felt like thousand years since she had seen Naruto smile. The civilians can whisper to each other the lies that they think are true about Naruto, but nobody will know what a wonderful blessing Naruto will be to Konoha.

_"Nobody knows...Only I know,"_

* * *

**Chapter 1 is finished.**

**I have a feeling that this story is going to be really long...**

**Oh well! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning**: Spoilers

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hokage-sama, I wish to tell you something," Kakashi stated.

"What is it?"

"Do you know of a girl named Sakura?"

"Haruno Sakura? She's a genin,"

"Ah yes, I saw her training the other day...and her..uh...training methods were rather special,"

"How is she special?"

"She punched a tree, destroyed it, and healed it. She also called me Kakashi-sensei,"

"Oh? I didn't know Sakura-chan had such skills,"

"Her skills rival Tsunade-sama's skills,"

"Hm...I see, what do you suggest we do?"

"I would like her to be part of my genin team, "

"Okay, but you shouldn't demand to your Hokage,"

"..."

* * *

"Naruto, why don't you go sit beside Hinata-chan?" Sakura glanced slyly towards Hinata

"Eh? But I wanted to sit beside you, Sakura-chan!"

"Just go, Naruto!"

"Okay..."

No, Naruto could not sit beside Hinata because Akamaru was sitting on it.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei is coming!"

Sakura and Naruto quickly sat beside Sasuke.

"Why did you sit beside teme, Sakura-chan?!"

"Huh? Oh! I didn't know you were there, Sasuke!"

Yes, literally the whole classroom had their mouths gaping. Even Sasuke grunted "Hn." Naruto, who was very VERY confused, flailed his arms in front of Sakura's face. In fact, the movement was so violent that Naruto fell and his face...smashed into Sasuke's lips. (You know what happened here)

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA," Sakura started to laugh maniacally

_"I never knew that THIS could be so funny back then,"_

And before poor Naruto could get beaten by the fangirls, Sakura managed to make them cry by saying,

"Now, now, calm down. We now have the evidence that Sasuke is gay, so go to your emo corners and cry,"

And they did.

* * *

"Starting today, you are all official ninjas, but you guys are new genin. You will all be in a group of three, where you will accomplish missions under a jounin teacher,"

"...Next, Team 7. Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Saku-"

"Yeah!" Naruto and Sakura screeched.

"-ra. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nooooo," Wails from the fangirls and Naruto were heard.

"You will all meet your jounin instructor later," Iruka managed to finish.

* * *

"Maybe I'll go sleep in that bench for awhile...Ah, deja vu,"

_"Oh, wait! Sasuke (Naruto in disguise) should come right now. I totally embarrassed myself them,"_

"You have a charming, wide forehead...that makes me want to kiss it," Sasuke/err,Naruto said.

Sakura gagged

"Ew! Don't say it...you make it sound so disgusting!"

"Huh? Ah, uh, well, NOT!Only Naruto will say something like that. I just wanted to ask you about him,"

"He's a good kid and a cheerful one, too. And because he's a good kid, I don't want him to be alone. I'll be his friend and help him throughout all his troubles. Because that's what friends do, right?"

Naruto was left speechless. Slowly tears were gathering.

"...Aw that's-"

Naruto ran away clenching his stomach with a weird expression.

"Where's Naruto?"

The real Sasuke came by.

"Huh? Naruto disguised as you and talked to me awhile,"

"That dobe," Sasuke muttered.

* * *

Team 7 were inside a classroom waiting for their new teacher. Sakura knowing that Kakashi will be late, she began to form ideas in her head.

_"We'll soon go on a mission to the Wave Country and face Haku and Zabuza. They must not die but at the same time, not cause any more deaths. They will be resurrected during the Fourth Shinobi War and used as war dolls. Kakashi-sensei is probably getting suspicious of me, so I'll have to act quietly. Ah! I cannot forget Kabuto either. He's still in Konoha, but he's probably a spy for both Danzo and Orochimaru. I'll have to finish him,"_

Naruto put the board eraser above the doorway.

"You're gonna get in trouble, Naruto," Sakura snickered after having a flashback of what Kakashi had said to them when they first saw each other.

"It's his fault for being late!"

As everyone (as in you guys) expected, Kakashi fell for the prank and said...wait for it...

"How should I say this? My first expression of you guys are,'I hate you'"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?"

"Hahaha, I'm so sorry it's just that, ahahahaha, hearing you say it again is so funny!"

"Oh? You heard me say it before?"

"No, never mind just forget it,"

"Anyway, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Like what?"

"Of what you like, hate, your dreams, and your hobbies?"

"Hey,hey, why don't you introduce yourself first, sensei?" Naruto demanded

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream...I have few hobbies...Now it's your turn,"

"All we learned is your name!" Sakura said, again.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen Iruka-sensei buys for me at Ichiraku even more! I hate the three minutes I have to wait for the ramen to get ready. My hobby is to eat and compare the cup ramens! And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! I'm going to make the villagers to recognize my existence!"

"Okay, next,"

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like to punch things. I hate evil guys, but I love to punch them. My dream is convert things from gloomy to happy! My hobbies are to practice my medic skills. I've seen you before, right Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ah, yes. You sure had great skills,"

"Skills? That annoying girl?"

"Oh, shut up, Sasuke. You're just jealous because Kakashi-sensei is cuter than you. I think I should fangirl him instead."

Insert sweat drop.

"I, uh, thank you for the compliment, Sakura-chan. You're next,"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave just as a dream. The revival of my clan, and to...kill a certain m- oof,"

"Quit being gloomy, Sasuke, you'll get wrinkled like a grandpa!" Sakura exclaimed while hitting Sasuke's back. Sasuke responded by giving a death glare to which Sakura just smiled goofily.

"Yeah, teme!"

She was totally having fun messing up her fangirl image.

"O-okay, well, we're going to have a survival test that has a dropout rate of 66% tomorrow. Make sure you bring your shinobi equipment at 5 A.M. at the training ground."

"Dropout rate of 66%? That's crazy!"

Kakashi just poofed away.

* * *

**Reviews = Enthusiasm = Coffee = More updates!**

**The next chapter is sad, but it is necessary.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Warning**: Action, sadness = no humor

***IMPORTANT! If you don't know about Kabuto's story, go look it up! It'll really help!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was 4 A.M., a hour before meeting everyone at the training ground. Sakura, who knew that Kakashi wouldn't arrive until 10:30 A.M., decided to fulfill her mission number one: eliminate Kabuto Yakushi, one of the greatest enemies of Konoha's future.

Deciding that Naruto will have to help her, Sakura secretly knocked Naruto out and hid him inside a bush before he could arrive at the training ground.

Sakura then decided to organize her facts about Kabuto.

"1. He was raised in the Konoha Orphanage.

2. He decided to work for Danzo when Danzo was looking for an orphan in exchange of funding the orphanage.

3. Because he was getting too powerful and knew many secrets, Danzo decided to eliminate him.

4. Orochimaru, who took notice of Kabuto, lured him when the nun that took care of Kabuto, Nono, didn't recognize him during an undercover mission.

5. Thus, Kabuto hasn't been the right-hand man of Orochimaru for long time.

6. He is now working as an undercover captain for the Konoha Medic Corps."

Sakura obtained these facts when she was helping Tsunade on office work. By the time Sakura finished organizing her facts, she arrived at the hospital. When she was sure that nobody looking, she grabbed a kunai and hurt herself, leaving a deep, ugly gash on her calf. Sakura also rubbed some dirt on her arms, face, and legs as if she had a training , Sakura created a shadow clone, and it transformed itself as Naruto.

"Somebody help! My teammate is hurt!" the fake Naruto half screamed and wailed.

As soon as he finished screaming for help, the medics ran out and immediately took action. Two of them, one of them being Kabuto, carried Sakura to the hospital, while the other medic tried to calm down the fake Naruto.

"Nurse Shima, check her blood type and supply her with that blood! I'll handle her while you're gone!" Kabuto ordered.

"Yes, taichou!" the woman suspected as Shima complied to his request. Because she was a medic nin, Shima didn't even take 10 seconds to check Sakura's blood.

"Naruto" was in a "shock" as he waited for Sakura to be healed.

After Sakura faked losing conciousness (an act that she perfected after seeing so many of her patients do that), Kabuto carried her to the emergency surgical room. He immediately started to heal her.

Sakura knowing that they were finally alone, decided to take action.

Kabuto's left hand was over her ankle, while his other hand healed the gash. Then, Sakura used a technique she had perfected over the years of being a medic nin. She concentrated her chakra on her thigh. At the same time, she made it undetectable. It slowly and carefully made its way to her ankle.

_"Now he has to touch it,"_

Sakura shifted her injured leg, causing Kabuto to grab her ankle.

"Well, well, missy. I'm sorry to tell you that you're acting is very bad," Kabuto snickered

"Huh, too late," Sakura snickered back.

The hidden and deadly chakra immediately entered Kabuto's hand, and it began to shut down his organs.

Legs first.

"Wha- What?" Kabuto fell.

Eyes.

"Wa-Wait! Please, wait a moment!" Kabuto begged.

_"Begged? Ten years of now on, I never thought I'll see you beg,"_

"Please! Just let me meet someone!"

"You're asking too much as the spy of Orochimaru,"

"No! You can kill me afterwards! Please let me see Nono!"

"Nono? You're "mom" that didn't even recognize you?"

"You don't understand!" Kabuto yelled, frustrated. He suddenly grabbed a kunai he had hidden and swung it to where he thought Sakura was.

Kabuto couldn't lunge far enough at Sakura because of his legs , but the action was still so sudden that she grabbed her kunai and stabbed him.

"Stupid man, at least you could have died without pain,"

"You will never understand. Can't you just fulfill my one last wish?"

"You really are arrogant,"

"Please, give my glasses back to Nono. Please say that I'm sorry," saying his last words, Kabuto died.

"Stupid man,"

* * *

While Sakura had gone to the emergency hospital room, fake Naruto managed to throw a huge tantrum to delay Nurse Shima. By the time she arrived to the emergency room, Shima discovered Kabuto, who was dead, and Sakura who lay injured and half-conscious.

"Oh dear! Miss, do you know what happened?"

"Oh! I'm so scared! A masked man suddenly teleported here. He..he tried to...and...that nice medic tried to save me...but...The man ran away when he heard you coming," Sakura trembled.

"Oh, sweetie, you must have been very scared! Go wait outside with your teammate while I call the ANBU, okay?"

"O-okay,"

Mission complete.

Sakura looked down at her hand. In her hand was Kabuto's glasses.

_"Why am I even doing this?"_

Before Sakura dispersed her clone, she found Naruto and put in her clone's memories and some other fake memories inside of Naruto, another deadly jutsu she had learned.

"S-Sakura-chan! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Naruto woke up with a guilty expression.

"It's okay. It was just a training accident. Anyway, can you go tell Kakashi-sensei that I'll be a little late?" Sakura lied smoothly.

"Sure! Make sure you get better!"

* * *

After Sakura and Naruto answered some of the ANBU's questions, Sakura headed toward the forest.

Her hands were covered in blood. Sakura was so used to blood that she didn't notice how her 12 year old body reacted to it. She had also lied to Naruto and put false memory inside of him. Her hands were trembling and for the first time since she started her life again, Sakura was stumped.

_"Well, better hurry and give back the glasses,"_ Sakura tried to forget.

Konoha Orphanage.

When Sakura knocked on the door, a friendly-looking nun came out.

"Oh, child! Your hands are covered in blood! What is the matter?"

"A kind man helped me when I was about to get hurt, and he told me to give his glasses to a person named Nono," Sakura showed the nun the glasses.

"Oh! This is..."

"Are you Nono?"

"...Ah, yes. Tell me, how is he doing?"

"..."

"I see. Thank you for telling me," Nono was about to go in.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"He told me to say, 'I'm sorry,'"

The nun finally broke down.

* * *

What was she doing? Had she forgotten her mission? Her future? No!

Then why was she feeling...so...sad for a criminal that pushed her home into ruins?

When that cold, sadistic criminal begged for forgiveness from someone special, her heart ached.

Before those criminals: the Akatsuki, Kabuto, Zabuza, Haku, and Obito/Tobi were beasts, they were human.

They were alone from the start. What if someone had understood them? Listened to them?

Then how will the things have differed?

That's it. I'm changing the mission.

From obliterating enemies to:

Turn enemies into allies.

Right now, she had a chance to change things.

Therefore, it is only normal that they have a chance too.

You criminals! You'd better be thankful!

* * *

**Aw...so sad...I never thought that I'll sympathize Kabuto, but I needed him to give Sakura a reason to save the Akatsuki!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter 4 is here! **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

At !0:30 A.M., Naruto ran to the training ground to inform his team about Sakura.

"Naruto! Why are you so late and where is Sakura? I thought I told you to come to this training ground by 4 A.M."

"You just arrived a few minutes earlier than he did!" Kakashi ignored Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan is hurt!"

"What?"

"Explain, Naruto,"

"While we were sparring, I hurt her-"

"...!"

"Wait! Just hear me out! I took her to the hospital, but then a masked man suddenly appeared, tried to hurt Sakura-chan, and killed the medic who was healing her!"

* * *

After the three boys of Team Seven asked the directions of Sakura's house from Mrs. Yamazaka , they decided to go find her.

Naruto was guilty and panicking at the same time. Sasuke was just Sasuke, so he pretended wanting to be anywhere else besides Sakura's house. Kakashi knew that the only girl of his team was strong, but he was still worried because Sakura was sinfully cute. I mean, cute fluffy pink hair plus shining green eyes would make anyone adorable. Right?

As the boys neared Sakura's house, their footsteps became quicker.

Kakashi knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

" . I'm Hatake Kakashi, teacher of Sakura's genin team,"

"Oh! I see, please come in!"

"So this is Sakura-chan's house!" Naruto's guilt was forgotten for a second as his excitement of visiting his crush's house took over.

Haruno Misaki was a petite, pink-haired civilan mother. She happily let the boys inside of her comfy house while the boys' curiosity about Sakura's hair was satisfied.

"May I ask where your daughter is?" Kakashi and Sasuke were wondering why her mother was so happy. They had expected her to be worried while Sakura was crying alone in her room.

"She's in the kitchen. Let me lead you boys to her,"

"_Kitchen_?" Kakashi and Sasuke thought incredulously.

* * *

"..." Kakashi and Sasuke sweat dropped.

"No way!" Naruto shouted.

I bet, as the writer of this story, that you are wondering what stupid thing Sakura did that made the boys of Team Seven so incredulous.

Sakura, as a matter of fact, was sitting down on the kitchen floor, with chocolate cake smudged all over her face and on the floor. She was assaulted earlier that day, and there was a death caused just before her eyes, so why was she so...normal?

"Mrs. Haruno , did you hear what happened earlier this day?"

"Yes, I heard. I was so worried about Sakura, but as you can see, she cheered up after eating...err...attacking some chocolate cakes,"

"I...uh...see that. Sakura, are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah," Sakura answered sheepishly

"If you're alright, we should go train right now,"

"I'm sorry,"

"No, it's okay,"

_"Why is he the one that's getting the apology? He made me wait for like 6 hours,"_ Emo Sasuke thought.

* * *

"Alarm set on 1 P.M.! Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me. Whoever can't will have no lunch,"

"But wait, why are there only two bells?" Sakura said, just so that the story will flow.

_"Wait?! What story?"_

Moving on.

"Since there's only two, at least one will have to be tied to the log. The person will fail since he failed to complete the mission. The person will go back to the academy. I might be just one, or all three. You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me,"

"But that's dangerous! You couldn't even dodge the chalk eraser!" Naruto sneered.

Said Naruto was caught a little too soon after charging foolishly with a kunai.

"Don't get too hasty. I didn't even say 'start.' Well, looks like you guys are finally having the intent to kill me. Better not keep you guys waiting. Ready, start!'"

* * *

While Naruto was out in the open, Sakura decided to collaborate with her teammates in order to get the bells. She approached Sasuke.

"Sasuke, we should work together. Facing a jounin alone is reckless. Even you won't be able to do it,"

"Hn, not even a jounin can defeat me," Sasuke charged towards Kakashi. After Sasuke was only a few feet away form him, Kakashi pulled out a perverted orange book that made Sasuke to frown.

"He's going to get defeated soon~" Sakura sang.

Sasuke launched a few impressive taijutsu moves that were easily blocked and dodged. But soon afterwards, Kakashi crouched behind Sasuke.

"OMG OMG OMG! KAKASHI-SENSEI IS GOING TO DO IT! WHERE'S MY CAMERA! I TOTALLY NEED TO TAKE A PHOTO OF THIS! OMG WAIT FOR IT!"

"A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" The pained grunt of Sasuke was heard as he fell inside a lake.

Sakura started howling with laughter, while Naruto soon followed her after being stunned for a couple of seconds.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" A lot of Narutos ran towards Kakashi, but he easily performed the replacement jutsu, causing the Narutos to be looking for Kakashi among themselves.

"Ha, they're helpless,"

"Oh really?" Kakashi put Sakura in a genjutsu.

Sakura, already knowing what will happen, undid the jutsu quickly but pretended to have fallen for it. After Kakashi went away, she rescued Naruto who was tied with a rope and headed towards Sasuke.

"Now that Sasuke,pft...pft, knows that we can't do things alone, we should work together. Kakashi-sensei isn't a jounin for nothing," Sasuke looked away.

After the boys agreed, Sakura put up a condition. Now, dear readers, you must not forget that Sakura was in a very, very hyper state from eating a stack of chocolate cakes.

"I call Wonder Woman," Sakura stated seriously.

Naruto, catching what Sakura was trying to do, he said," I call THE Flash!"

"What will you be, Sasuke?"

"Hn," Sasuke didn't even budge.

"Okay, then. You can just fail and go back to the academy. Hearing the news, all your fangirls will follow you, so that means that you will have double the number of fangirls. OR! You can just collaborate with us,"

_"Fangirls," _Sasuke shuddered.

"Hn. B..." he mumbled.

"What did you say, teme?"

"Ba..."

"Ba?"

"BATMAN!" a very red Sasuke yelled.

"Yay! We will be the Three Wonders, and we will defeat Kakashi-sensei! We should start reciting our lines,"

"O..Okay," Naruto stared at Sakura.

Sasuke went to his emo corner and wondered why he was going to work together with an insane pink-haired kunoichi.

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this. Hope you guys enjoyed it too.**


	6. Chapter 5

Here, have Chapter 5.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Kakashi was waiting expectantly for his cute students to start acting while reading his Icha Icha book.

"He'll never know what hit him," Sakura laughed maniacally.

Taking that as a cue, the Three Wonders started their plan.

'Batman' Sasuke threw some shuriken at Kakashi while charging forward. 'The Flash' Naruto and his many clones jumped towards Kakashi from behind, trying to hold him down. Kakashi, who was momentarily surprised that the 'rivals' were working together, was a tad late in performing the replacement jutsu. To the non-ninjas, the 'tad late' didn't seem late at all. To the experienced ninjas, it was still subtle but enough to be taken advantage of.

Sakura did exactly that.

She punched the ground, causing it to crack and uproot. This caused Kakashi to jump upward and was not able to finish the replacement jutsu. Sasuke performed his Great Fireball Technique towards him. As an experienced jounin, Kakashi dodged it gracefully midair, but he didn't see that Sakura was hidden behind the ball of fire.

"Shannaro!" Sakura punched Kakashi's gut hard. 'Hard' in Sakura's definition is punching with chakra-infused strength.

Kakashi fell into the ground with a "oof" and created a deep Kakashi-shaped hole.

Of course Kakashi underestimated his students,wasn't using the sharingan, AND reading his perverted book, but he wasn't expecting Sakura to break his ribs and snatch the bells.

Sakura just healed him, and that seemed rather sadistic to the boys.

_"Mental note: Never piss off Sakura-chan,"_ Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi, who was in a dazed state, thought.

* * *

"Only Sakura passes," Kakashi started, "so the two of you are going to-,"

"Nope! We all pass!" Sakura grinned triumphantly.

"Oh? You were the only one that got the bells, so why do you think the others passed as well," Kakashi gave her an amused look, wondering what other surprises she will show him, but he didn't expect Sakura to start tearing up.

"Because...because friends are important... One time, a person that I admired said, '_In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash._''

Kakashi's eyes widened. Naruto started to sniff. Sasuke looked at Sakura as if he had never known her before.

"Who...who told you that?" Kakashi asked, dazed.

"I told you, someone I love and admire!" Sakura cheered up again. Kakashi merely laughed.

This girl was something.

Sakura smiled.

This moment would be another start Team Seven.

* * *

Sakura picked on her nails as the rest of Team Seven tried to get the missing cat.

"Sakura-chan! Why aren't you helping us?!" Naruto whined.

"This is a D-class mission anyways," Sakura responded.

"We are on a mission. We should be serious," Sasuke stated.

"If this were a C-class mission, I would help,"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hn,"

"Don't worry, I got us a C-class mission," Sakura casually stated.

"What? But how?"

**_3 Hours before_**

"Hokage-sama!"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"There's a C-class escort mission to the Waves, right?"

"Yes, but you must tell me why you know this when I haven't told anyone, and I don't think you are ready for the mission yet,"

"Hm...I'll tell you if you give us the mission!"

Sly girl "Sure, here are the papers. So, who told you?"

Sakura whispered in the Third Hokage's ears, while acting very suspicious.

"Actually..." The Hokage perked his ears.

"The little girl down the neighborhood told the boy in the academy, so that boy told it to his friends and they told it to the pretty girl and that pretty girl was actually my friend, so she told me!"

As soon as Sakura finished her ramble, she dashed out the office.

The Third Hokage sighed.

**_End of Flashback_**

"So that is what happened!"

"What?!" the boys plus Kakashi, who had joined them a while ago, gaped.

"Get ready, okay?"

"Ha...and I'm supposed to be the team leader," Kakashi sighed.

* * *

"What? They're all kids! Hey, is the smallest one there with the idiotic face really a ninja?"

"Well, who's the smallest one here?" Naruto said.

"You," Sakura stated calmly and grabbed his shoulders.

Naruto soon started to rampage, but his violent movements were somewhat controlled from Sakura's death-grips.

* * *

_"Puddle of water...It's gonna happen soon,"_ Sakura thought.

"There's a puddle of water. We should watch out," Sakura stated stiffly, returning to ANBu Sakura for a moment.

If Sakura hadn't acted professionally, Naruto would have made fun of her.

"Hm...You are right, Sakura. Why did you think that?"

"No rain. Days. Dry," Sakura tensed.

Soon afterwards, two foreign ninja appeared from the puddle. Since Sakura alerted them, Kakashi was able to dodge before the chains got him. Instead, the ninjas got Sakura, and it ripped her apart.

Naruto was shocked while the ninjas targeted him next. Both Kakashi and Sasuke blocked their attacks by throwing a shuriken and kunai at the chains.

Everything seemed like a slow motion, as the ninjas broke free. One distracted Kakashi and Sasuke, while the other raced to Tazuna.

"BAM!"

Sakura whacked the ninja's head with chakra. That messed up his brain, killing him instantly.

Kakashi finished the other.

"Trying to act cool, Sakura?"

"Nope! I'm already cool, sensei," the others sweat-dropped.

_"Show-off_" Sasuke thought.

"Naruto, sorry I didn't help sooner. I didn't think that you wouldn't be able to move," Sakura said to motivate him.

Frankly, Sakura was actually surprised that she was the one to do the replacement technique and "save the day" instead of Kakashi. But! She got to show-off unlike last time, so it was okay.

"You hurt, Scardy-cat?" Sasuke made even more fun of Naruto.

_"Kami, I'll have to heal the bloody mess he's going to create,"_ Sakura sighed.

Naruto stabbed himself with the kunai.

_"It's going to hurt... I almost forgot how determined Naruto was,_" Sakura smiled inwardly.

"The mission is still on!"

"Naruto, it's great that you got the poison out, but you're going to die of blood loss now,"

Naruto became visible pale.

"Here, let me heal you," Sakura offered, while patting him on his head like how a master petted his dog.

* * *

Heh...I feel proud of myself...

Great...reviews are always welcome...


End file.
